parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
The new upcoming sproof movie that marks the 70th Anniversary of "PEANUTS by Schulz", the 55th Anniversary of " A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965)" and the 5th Anniversary of "The Peanuts Movie (2015)" until 2020. In June 2019 David Villafrade from MinionFan1024 annouce he will be the director of this new parody movie the same thing he did on "Beauty and the Polar Bear" and "The Angry Animals Movie". Cast *Charlie Brown - Leo'' ''(Little Enisteins) *Snoopy - Lucky (Webkinz) *Linus Van Pelt - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Lucy Van Pelt - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Sally Brown - Annie (Little Enisteins) *Peppermint Patty - Chole Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) *Marcie - Margo (Despicable Me 1, 2, and 3) *Woodstock - Blu (Rio 1 and 2) *Heather/The Little Red-Haired Girl - June (Little Enistens) *Franklin Armstrong - Gerald Johanssen (Hey Arnold!) *Shermy - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Patty - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Violet Gray - Helga G. Pataki (Hey Arnold!) *Schroeder - Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) *Pig-Pen - Steven Universe *Frieda - Deema (Bubble Guppies) *Fifi - Precious (The Nut Job 1 and 2) *Little Kid - Gil (Bubble Guppies) Scenes *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 1 - Opening Titles/Snow Day *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 2 - Leo Flies a Kite/Leo doesn't have brakes *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 3 - Leo Play Baseball In the Snow *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 4 - The Gang sees the New Kid Moving *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 6 - Leo Speaks to Lucky *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 7 - No Dogs Allowed/Lincon Shows Dick Dastardly to Leo/The Gang Goes Crazy *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 8 - Leo Takes a Test *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 9 - Lucky in School/Lucky Gets Kicked Out Of School *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 10 - Chole Tries to Hold Leo's Hand *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 11 - At the Nurses' Office *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 12 - Lucky Tries The Typewriter/ Lucky And Blu's Argument/ Rocksteady Chases Blu *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 13 - Leo Gets Nervous *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 14 - Leo and Lola's Conversation/Leo Shows Off How To Be a Winner *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 15 - At The Talent Show/Lola Slugs Lucky/Lincoln and Leo's Conversation *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 16 - At Leo's House/Leo Talks to Chole *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 17 - At The Winter Dance/Leo Shows Off His Talent *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 18 - The Gang Celebrates the Winner, Leo *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 19 - Leo Tells Chole About Leo Tolostory *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 20 - Leo Finds a Big Book *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 21 - Leo Starts to Read/At the Autotorium *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 22 - Leo Feels Down/Lincoln Speaks to Leo *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 23 - Lucky Hugs Blu/ Leo Teaches Gil How To Fly a Kite/Chase to the Rescue *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 24 - Never Give Up/Saving Precious/Lola calls the Story the Dumbest *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 25 - Leo is Getting Ready *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 26 - At the Carnival/The Carnival Chase/June Speaks to Leo *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 27 - The Gang was Happy *The Peanuts Movie (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 28 - End Credits Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:TheCartoonMan12